A Kingdom Hearts Tale
by Halo The Not Mongoose
Summary: If you are an anime fan, you will like this, 'cause there will be new worlds like for Naruto, and etc...And um, there will be action, adventure, ninja's and Riku in a hula skirt! Later on
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! In this, my second fanfic (Voice in background:"Woot!") I shall be introducing all of my characters for all subjects because Kingdom Hearts has so many worlds and it is just cool like that, but they all come in later so they are not important right now...exept me! Halo, the great authoress who writes stuff. Oh, and I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own this fanfic...and soon...THE WORLD! ALL SHALL BOW DOWN TO THE GREAT HALO! Erm, anyway on with the fanfic!**

**--------------------**

"But, I still think that teddy bears dressed up as watermelons would beat sundried penguins!" Sora said,

he was standing in Traverse Town, in the first district near the cafe thing standing face to

face with Donald, arguing about something.

"And I think that sun dried penguins would would beat teddy bears dressed as watermelons!" Donald

said. "See, then the penguins would look like raisins and be wobbling around, while the teddy

bears would just sit there...watching and stuff."

Sora looked at him. "...Good point...But what if the teddy bears were possesed by zombie cd players

that kept playing the numa numa song, and dancing like that kid?" Sora said, while nodding.

Donald thought for a minute. "Sun dried penguins would win if they had little fireman hats on and candy canes that were blueish purple."

Sora looked at him with a blank expression. "No they wouldn't!" He said.

"How would you know?" Said Donald turning kinda pinkish from anger. Goofy suddenly came from...somewhere.

"Gawrsh (Sp?) Whatcha doin' guys?" He said.

Sora looked at him. "We are having a random contest. The one that can think of the most random thing wins!"

"Gawrsh, thats easy...Shampoo filled calendars with volleyballs instead of mashed up elephants!" Goofy said.

"..." Sora and Donald gawked. "Fine, but I still think that mine was better!" Said Sora, turning around and putting his hands behind his head, while Donald

laughed.

Sora's face turned red from embarrassment. "Come on guys, its getting late, lets go back to the hotel."

**--------------------**

**Later...**

Sora woke up from a nightmare, screaming. Donald woke up and hit him with a plastic moose. "Shut up!" Donald screamed at him.

"T-The fangirls...tried to dress me in a pa-panda suit!" Sora whimpered.

"Scary..." Donald whispered.

"Just in case...Can we not go to Halloween town tommorow?" He waited for Donalds reply, which was a quack/snore. Sora anime sweatdropped.

**--------------------**

**The next day...**

Sora, Goofy and Donald checked out of the hotel and left, heading toward the world gates. On the way there, near the entrance to the first district, a white kitten fell out of the sky...and onto

Sora's face. Sora flailed his arms and ran around in circles, trying to get the cat off of his face. "Mmmf! Mmmhnnnsh! Hnnmshsd!"

(Halo: Which means, "OMG! There's a cat on my face! Get it off!" And I might just possibly gotten the idea from bleach episode Thirty three...BLEACH ROCKS! runs away)

Sora finally reached up and grabbed the cat off his face. "Awww...Isn't it cute?" The cat mewed at him. Sora looked at Donald and Goofy.

"Why didn't you help me?" He asked them.

Donald and Goofy started laughing. "It was too funny!" Donald quacked/said.

Sora did his famous puppy dog pout. "That was mean guys!" He said, and the cat mewed as it jumped up on his head.

Goofy and Donald stopped laughing. "Alright, sorry...Anyway, we should go now, so lose the cat!" Donald said.

"Awww, but its so cute, can't we keep it?" Sora said, while doing the puppy dog pout again.

"Gaaah! Noo! The cuteness! FINE! We can keep it, but you have to take responsiblity for it!" Donald said.

"Yaay! Do you hear that Mr. Kitty, I can keep you!"

"Mew!" The cat said, pawing one of the spikes of hair on Sora's head.

-------------

**Halo: And that is the end of my first chapter! Sora, can you help me out?"**

**Sora:"Sure!" Does puppy dog face "Please review!"**

**Halo:"Yay! Thanks Sora!"**


	2. The copyright police are here!

**Yay! Okay, this is my second chapter in my second fanfic, which I have just written and posted. This chapter will be longer and have possibly Sora getting forced into a panda outfit. - You will have to see...Myew. And I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or anything else used in this chapter...Exept the cat...and the crazy fangirls...And I guess the fanfic itself...Well anyway, enjoy!)**

Sora looked up at the cat on his head. He was in the Gummi Ship and Donald was driving, Goofy fell asleep in his chair, and Sora was watching

the kitten paw the spikes in his hair. Donald saw the cat in the mirror beside him.

"Sora, what are you going to name him?" Donald quacked.

"I don't know, what do you think?" Sora replied.

"Well, is it a boy or a girl?"

"I dunno...I haven't checked."

"Let me see." Donald said as Sora passed him the little white kitten. The kitten struggled to get free. "Its a girl." Donald said.

The kitten bit his beak and mewed something that sounded like, "Pervert!"

Sora laughed and took back the kitten.

"I will name you...Princess EscargoePudding!" Sora said.

"Sora I think thats copyrighted...Think of your own name!" Donald said.

"Its only a name, right? What can they do?" Sora said.

They heard sirens outside, suddenly a voice said, (Using one of those cool police megaphones...) "This is the copyright police! Prepare to be transported to our ship!"

Sora looked at Donald. "Oh holy-" Sora said, but was interrupted by the light thing that transported Sora, Goofy, Donald, and Princess

EscargoePudding to the copyright police's spaceship.

**-----------**

**_"This time on Copyright Police: Halloween Town edition, some punks named a cat after a crucial character in a popular anime, and they are now being interrogated." _The T.V. voice said.**

**A girl with blonde hair and blue bangs wearing a purple jacket with red lines on the sleeves and jeans was sitting on a blue chair **

**and on a green chair next to her, was a kitsune boy wearing an orange overcoat with blue sleeves, and baggy pants. He also **

**had blue stripes on his face.**

**"I told you people could get arrested for doing or saying things copyrighted, Dai-Chan!" The girl with blue bangs said.**

**The kitsune boy looked at her and said, "Only in your fanfics." He said.**

**"Well...Kya!" The girl said.**

**-----------**

**Back to the real fanfic...**

Sora, and Donald were tied up in chairs, Goofy was in the waiting room, and Princess EscargoePudding was on Sora's head.

"I told you!" Donald quacked.

The police put tape over Donalds mouth.

**-----------**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**And that is the second chapter in my second fanfic! I will try to get the next chapter up by next week.**


End file.
